baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Prize
st Prize is a robotic character of the Science Fair from Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Description 1st Prize resembles a robot with an aqua/turquoise-colored "gym cage" as a body with caterpillar wheels, round hands each sporting five stubby fingers, and a large crimson heart connected to its head by wires inside its torso. Its spherical head has a rectangular mouth and cut out section revealing large googly eyes with extremely long pupils. Mechanics 1st Prize is similar in function to Gotta Sweep in that it can push the player around the school and into a wall "hugging them", keeping the player in place for a few moments. However, there are many differences between 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep. 1st Prize does not push the player very far, and that while Gotta Sweep moves swiftly and continuously around corners, 1st Prize turns at an extremely slow rate. 1st Prize is also always active, when Gotta Sweep is only active part of the time, frequently visiting the closet. Additionally, 1st Prize chases the player while Gotta Sweep does not, only sweeping things in its path. If the player uses Safety Scissors on 1st Prize to cut its wires, it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning to its normal, working state. Strategy Use 1st Prize to your advantage, as it can save you from Baldi and other inconveniences (Playtime, Principal of the Thing, etc.). Make sure he pushes you away from them since the opposite is deadly to your run. If you need to get away from it, use his slow turning as a benefit. Always keep a pair of Safety Scissors in case of emergency. Although Playtime should be your priority when it comes to using this item, you should still use it on 1st Prize whenever essential. Quotes Gallery Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|1st Prize's description in the Principal's Office Image.jpeg|1st Prize turning around in a hallway 1st prize pushing the player.png|1st Prize pushing the player FirstPrize360.gif|360° view Trivia * 1st Prize was first added in update version 1.3. * 1st Prize is actually the first character to have a complete 360° view. * 1st Prize is the third non-human character in the game. The others are Gotta Sweep and Arts and Crafters. * 1st Prize is the third 3D modeled character in the game, along with Baldi and It's a Bully. * It is the second character to have the ability to push the protagonist. * 1st Prize is the only character that talks in text-to-speech. As it sounds robotic, it may sound similar to the famous physicist Stephen Hawking. ** The text-to-speech voice for 1st Prize is actually from Dr. Sbaitso, but slowed down.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1004178022893748225 * It is the first character to be seen in multiple angles in-game. * 1st Prize's wires can be cut with Safety Scissors, making it spin for 15 seconds. * Like all of the other characters, excluding It's a Bully, 1st Prize can also be pushed with BSoda. * According to Mystman12, 1st Prize was the next "terrible" character. * If 1st Prize pushes the player into Baldi and gets a game over, they can see its eyes. Then they turn red and jumpscare the player. * 1st Prize seems to be very large, But slightly taller than the player. Glitches *A rare glitch can occur where Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize will both push the player, resulting in Gotta Sweep getting stuck inside 1st Prize and ejecting the player. The only way to fix the glitch is to exit the game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Students